


Constructive

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't ask; I just love IKEA okay?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Meg a bit too literally, but she's used to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constructive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 26, 2014. Just me being ridiculous, the end-result of a conversation with thekingofhell. And, hey, my first Megstiel thing, go me!

Meg had hardly blinked, when suddenly she was surrounded by blue and yellow and obnoxiously large arrows on the floor that could guide even the dimmest of bulbs. “What are we doing at IKEA, Clarence?”

Castiel smiled. “You said we were going to move furniture around. I thought buying and building some would be more constructive.”

She didn’t bother correcting him. Instead, Meg started following the big, dumb arrows to the bedroom section of the showroom. Looking over her shoulder, she called to Cas, “C’mon, I hear they let you try out everything first.”


End file.
